Dark Town
by Jurig Escape
Summary: 8 orang pemuda dari Fakutas berbeda pergi menuju indonesia untuk berlibur namun setelah sampai disana, mereka kesasar dan malah berada disebuah kota yang aneh dan kejanggalan mulai terasa.
1. Chapter 1

**goyang-goyang(?), tanda baca Ngacho , Typo bermekaran sakura(?), EYD ngawur, cetar topan membahanaaa!(syarimin)**

**By Najua Erlangga.(Ayu186)**

**Chara : Yugioh & Oc plus Oc**

**Bab I ,Welcome Dark Room**

27 Februari 2013 7 orang Seorang pemuda asal Jepang (yang bernama Seto Kaiba, sifatnya paling dewasa, baik, dan tegas kalem meskipun terkadang sangat meneyebalkan dari semua teman-temannya. Seorang lelaki kaya raya pemegang perusahaan KC pada 7 negara besar. Lalu ada Ruega kaiba gadis berumur 15 tahun kelas 1 sma gadis Heppynes, agak jahil, tapi super pintar dan bisa langsung memahami hampir segala macam hal-hal baru walau di umur segitu siapa menyangka dia adalah salah satu kepala direktur perusahaan di asia timur. Minato haruzawa seorang gadis yang kebetulan masuk kuliah Pisiqologi dan mengikuti Klub yang sama dengan seto (Klub Photografer), sifatnya pendiam, kalem, tomboy dan Cuekan. Ada juga gadis berambut ikal panjang sahabat mereka, seorang gadis bernama Kisaragi Yurika seorang Gadis cantik, pemilik perusaan ternama di NewWork dan Akedia, sifat Tomboy, tegas dan gampang tersinggung, pandai bela-diri. Namun dalam kelompok tersebut juga lelaki selai Seto salah satunya Yami Muto cowok asal asia yang, masuk jurusan kedokteran yang punya minat pada Kisaragi Yurika, sepertinya ia memiliki perasaan pada Yurika sudah cukup lama sejak mereka bertuju masuk pada klub yang sama. Atemu Sennen cowok, yang berdarah Arab mesir tampan cuek ,popular ia masuk Fakultas Ekonomi, 7 bulan ia tinggal di jepang untuk mengurus kulianya. Ada juga seorang Gamer Bernama Yugi Muto sahabat Yurika yang kebetulan satu jurusan dengan Haru dan Kakak kembar dari Yami Muto. Dan Ega Rafalangga salah satu, Murid jurusan Tehnik yang sengaja berlibur di Indonesia karna merupakan kampong halamanya.

Mereka ber-7 adalah teman satu kampus (tidak sama dengan Ruega) yang tergabung dalam klub yang sama. Rencananya setelah tiba di rumah Seto yang sudah di oleh Mokuba baru mereka akan mengunjungi tempat-tempat wisata di Indonesia. pada tanggal 8 Mei 2013 pukul 10:21 pagi, mereka pun tiba di bandara Soekarno hatta. Tapi karena ada urusan mendadak, Mokuba yang sudah datang keindonesia jadi tidak bisa menjemput mereka di bandara. Alhasil mereka pun harus mencari alamat sendiri dengan bermodal secarik kertas yang berisi alamat rumah yang dibeli Mokuba diindonesia dan sebuah mobil sewaan. Meski mereka lumayan bisa berbahasa Indonesia karena sebelum ke sini mereka sempat belajar bahasa Indonesia dulu, namun karena ini pertama kalinya mereka datang ke Jakarta, mereka pun tersesat. Hingga sampai malam hari mereka nyasar sampai masuk ke kota yang aneh, dimana kota itu adalah kota angker yang tidak boleh dimasuki dalam kurun waktu 20 tahun. Setelah beberapa lama memasuki kota tersebut, kejanggalan mulai terasa...

" Ada apa dengan tempat ini? Kenapa sepi sekali? Hampir tak ada lampu yang menyala"ucap Ruega polos yang duduk di bangu depan bersama, kaiba yang menyrtir.

" Mungkin sedang mati listrik?"Kata Kaiba yang konsentrasi menyetir.

" Tapi masa sampe gak ada seorang-pun ?" ucap Yugi yang ada dibangku belakang.

" Ummm... Rasanya aneh kalau ini, kalau ini mati lampu bergilir..."Sahut Yurika yang duduk diseblah Yurika dan Yami.

" Biarkan saja Oh ya Zawa Bisa lihat Keadaan Kita berada dimana, dengan GPS?"Tanya Seto melirik Haru Yang duduk dibangku Depan dan memangku Ruega.

" Ano Sepertinya GPSnya Eror."Ucap Haru melihat,Sinyal GPS yang eror.

" Ssttt... jadi apa kita,Yasar?" Tanya Yurika.

" Hmmm... Kayanya kita nyasar deh." Ucap Yami

" APAAAA...?! Kenapa kau bisa nyasar ke tempat begini? SETOOO TANGUNGG JAWAB DONKK?!"

" Yah mau gimana lagi, kita putar balik saja."Usul Atem yang duduk di banguk ke3 bersama Ega yang tertidur di banguku belakang.

" Benar, putar balik sebelum makin kesasar" Usul Yami.

Seto memutar arah mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas. Tapi saat jarum speedometer mencapai angka 60 km/jam tiba-tiba ada sesosok wanita berada didepan mereka. Seto langsung mengerem dan banting setir ke Kanan dan sebatang pohon besar sudah siap untuk menghentikan laju mobil itu. **BRAAAAKK!**... mobil itu menabrak pohon dan semua orang didalamnya pingsan.

**Tzuku**

Untuk sekarang sampai disini dulu ya…..oya btw karna Akun Gua Yang Ayu186 tak bias dibuka karna kesalahan Gak tau kenapa dengan te


	2. Chapter 2

**THE TOWN**

Genre: Friend-Ship, Suspense, Horor ,Humor

Warning:Gaje puls goyang-goyang(?), tanda baca Ngacho , Typo bermekaran sakura(?), EYD ngawur, cetar topan membahanaaa!(syarimin)

By Najua Erlangga.(Ayu186)

Chara : Yugioh & Oc plus Oc

**Bab II ,Informasi yang mengejutkan**

"Uhk…."

Tak lama kemudian Seto tersadar dan langsung merintih kesakitan akibat kepalanya memar terkena roda kemudi yang benj0l(?), dan mengecek melihat keadaan teman-temannya, tapi tak ada seorang pun di dalam mobil itu. Seto pun turun dari mobil dan berteriak memanggil nama semua rekannya.

"….Ruega….!"

"….Yammiii….!"

"…Yurika…!"

"…Zawa…!"

"….Yuggggiiii..!"

Namun tak ada siapa-pun disana, Cuma suara jeritan jangkrik malam dan, hanya suara gemaan dari teriakannyalah yang terdengar menembus tempat sepi itu. Lalu ia juga memeriksa HP-nya tapi sama sekali tak ada sinyal.

"…Atemmm..!"

"…Eggaaaa!..."

" Dimana kaliaaan! "

Berkali-kali Seto Berteriak namun sama sekali tak menimbulkan Respon sama sekali, tak ada yang menjawabnya hanya angin malam yang dingin sekaligus kabut yang besar yang hitam dimana-mana. Diliriknya mobil sewaan yang sudah tak bisa dihidupkan lagi karna Klamp mesinya yang hangus saat menabrak Pohon didepanya.

Seto lalu memeriksa bagasi dan menemukan, satu buah senter, kotak p3k disana, dan selimut tebal, dibukanya kap Mobil yang telah berasap dan langsung membasahi Selimut dengan Air Pipa pancuran yang Hancur ,dekap Pohon tumbang itu, lalu membasahi mesinya yang terbakar agar tak meledak ,setelah itu mengobati luka pada dahinya dengan perban dari kotak p3k yang ia temukan, ia lalu memeriksa semua barang yang masih ditempatnya mungkin setelah Ia menunggu fajar, dan meminta tim Sar mencari rekan-rekanya yang lain tapi tak mungkin ia akan menunggu mereka disini tampa melakukan apa-apa.

Dan saat ini, Adiknya Ruega Kaiba menghilang. Akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan untuk mencari rekan-rekan seperjuangan dan Adiknya(?). Dengan bermodalkan senter, tas punggung ukuran kecil berisi Hp,Kunci Mobil ,Dompet dan beberapa Batrai cadangan buat jaga-jaga jika senter mati ditengah jalan ia pergi setelah mungunci mobil tersebut agar semua barang aman disana. Ia dapat mengambil barang-barangnya nanti saat ia menemukan rekan-rekannya dan pergi bersama-sama.

Kaiba berjalan kearah jalanan mulus tampa cacat, tempat ini sebuah taman di pinggir kota dengan air mancur mewah ditengahnya, beberapa mobil terpakarkir disisi jalan, dan beberapa gerobak motor penjual es-krim, dan Toko-toko kue disisi taman Nampak terbuka namun dalam keadaan kosong tampa seorang pun disini namun melihat ini semua Seto Yakin bahwa sebelumnya taman ini dalam keadaan Ramai namun kenapa tak ada seorang pun disini, ini yang aneh.

**SLEKK!**

**TEKKK!**

Sebuah kertas jurnal bersampul berwarna Coklat tua yang usang jatuh diatas pundak Seto, sepertinya jurnal ini nyangkut dipohon dan jatuh menimpah pundak seto akibat angin, ia melihat sebuah tulisan dalam bahasa Indonesia namun sepertinya ia dapat membacanya.

_Cacatan lembar 1_

_12 juni 1994_

_Catatan Ewing Frolast Ray _

_Semalam aku mendengar sebuah rumor tentang Kota-tua Maneray_

_18 orang, meninggal tampa diketahui dan semuanya wanita dalam keaadan kepalanya terpenggal secara misterius_

_Cacatan Lembar 2_

_29 juni 1994_

_Aku mencari tunanganku yang hilang, ia terpisah dariku saat kami akan mengungsi dari kota ini. Saat aku kembali kekota ini semua jadi kosong, tak ada seorang pun disini,Cuma terdengar suara Tawa yang gila ,Bergema diseluru kota kecil ini, saat itu. aku mayaksikan semua penduduk mati dan terbunuh oleh sesuatu yang***._

_(Text tak terbaca),akibat sebuah percikan darah yang mrnghitam pada halaman selanjutnya._

Seto memegang jurnal dengan pandangan Horor,lalu pucat pasi Jadi apa itu yang terjadi tempat ini, Apa ini benar atau hanya kekonyolan atau malah kebenaran jika benar, semua rekan-rekan serta adiknya dalam bahaya. Seto merasakan sebuah angin yang keras pada telinganya ia melirik kebelakan dan melihat seosok pria berdarah Indonesia muda umur sekitar 20-an (dengan gaya Pakeanya terbilang agak ketinggalan jaman dengan penampilan pria pada jaman sekarang), seperti dirinya berdiri disana dengan wajah pucat dan transparant memandanginya.

"Siapa kau?"

"-"

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?

"-"

"Kau Yang menulis ini"

Ia menatap buku yang ada ditangan Seto, dan merespon pertanyaan dari Seto dengan angukan 3 kali lalu berkata lirih yang datar "Aku penulisnya ,temanmu ada disana mereka memindahkanya" ucapnya dan menunjuk arah lalu lenyap begitu saja.

"Mereka?"

"Tolonglah….Tolonglah temukan dia Aku merindukanya"

"A-Apa?"

"TUNGGGGGGUUUUUU!" Seto mengejar, Penampakan Tadi namun ia sudah menghilang entah kemana kini Cuma, ia sendirian, ia pun terduduk di bangku taman sehingga berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dimana Ruega saat ini apa benar jalan yang ia tunjuk itu tadi benar atau itu jebakan.

Tapi dia tak mungkin duduk seharian ditaman itu, padahal pria kalem itu tak pernah sekalipun melihat hantu tabu apa lagi Arwah penasaran, ini malah diliatin diajak bicara sunguh luar binasa(Suami gua gituloh:Ayu)-Di TIPUK READES.

Akhirnya Seto memutuskan untuk mencari teman temannya dan meninggalkan area, taman itu.

Di saat yang sama, 45 KM dari tempat Seto berada,Yami terbangun di tengah kuburan bersama seseorang yang tak sadarkan diri ...

8888888

APAA ANIKI BELUM DATANG JUGA!.."Teriakan seorang pemuda disebuah ruangan bintang lima tempatnya sebuah pertemuan Hotel megah dijakarta.

"Oi..berhentilah berteriak sebelum mulutmu muncrat oleh wine yang kau minum" ucap Mai dengan wajah jengkel.

"TAPI ANIKI SETO HILAANG! DAN RUEGA JUGA HILANG TAHU ! "Teriak Mokuba

"BERISIK KALIAN BERDUA! "Teriak Bakura dengan wajah setegah hati(?).

"DIAM ATAU AKU AKAN MELEMPAR KALIAN DARI GEDUNG!" Teriak Marik dengan murkanya.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat adiku juga hilang sekarang" sebuah suara tegas namun tenang terdiam membuat semua jadi hening.

"Aniki-Shun Tapi kakakku"Ucap Mokuba.

"Begini saja Aku, Marik dan Shun yang mencari mereka, dan Kau Noa, Bakura dan Mai menangani Pertemuan dengan Raja Minyak di Indonesia itu"Saran sebuah suara wanita berambut Hijau Pucat, sekaligus menjadi menjadi calon istri Shun Kazami, Kaiba Noua.

"Baiklah…cepat kembali dan kalian tetap mengaktifkan ponsel agar kami bisa memantau kalian"Ucap Rebbeca Kekasi Mokuba.

"Kami mengerti"Ucap Marik.

"Kami pergi dulu"Ucap Noa dan yang lain bergegas.

**Tzuku**

* * *

Ayu : Selesai juga part 2 hahahahaha! The End!

Ega : Bersambungnya cepat amat.

Seto : Ketemu hantu..(Drob ditempat)

Yami G: Ada yang butuh tenaga penyakin Jiwa(?).

Yugi A:Ceritanya gua masi polos gak ini?.

Shun : Kali ini Noa wanita dan jadi Tunangan saya. Kok bisa? (muka heran).

Noa : BrussssssssT(Malu) (o)

Yurika : Gua gak tau nasipnya, awas kalau gua dikerjain lagi

Ega :Gua aja gak tau kenapa bisa gua ada disini…-_-"

Ruega :aku gak tau kenapa ada disini.

Mai&Bakura : KENAPA PERAN KITA CUMA SEGINI!

Rebecca : Aku juga peranya dikit kok.

Mokuba : Kenapa kok saya…bisa sama Rebbecca?.

Ayu : sebenarnya Ane perna baca Fic 4 bulan yang lalu Fic Inggris dan cerita Mokuba dan Rebecca TAPI Gilaaaaaa…." BUJU BUSHEEET DAH! Kisanya mengharu biru Bangezzzzt!. Makanya ane suka ama pair mereka.

Yugi :Gua juga lagi nunggu giliran bergilir-(lirik seseorang dibelakang)

Yami E : Hoiii—kenapa gua gak muncull, kok malah Atem A yang nonggol, Ama Yami G..?(muncul sambil perotes)

Ayu : Yaealah Yami G yang muncul, masak elo yang disandingin ama Yurika, malah gua yang di telan mentah-mentah ama Yami G ntar.

Atem E: Tapi Kagak Atem A kali, Harusnya GUE!

Ayu : Bodoh amat gua yang punya cerita.

* * *

Haru : Oke buat Emak **Gia-YX**

Yami ; Nah saatnya jawab tuh…(Lilrik Post)

Ayu : Makasi yam au baca fic baru saya…..Ia….kak ini baru nulisnya…..maap banyak salahnya saya masi dalam pembelajaran Mak(?) harap dan mohon mantuanya ya" Sok jadi anak polos!"Wkwkwwkwkwkwkwkwk….

Tolong di maklum neh (0_)

Ngomong-ngomong soal pembatas aku pakai pembatas kayak gini gak apa-apakan kak…wkwkwkwkwkwk mohon petunjuknya Mak Gia ama Mak Yurika dan Papi Yami G – PLAAK! (-w-)/

Seto :Udah lanjutkannnn….."

* * *

Shun : oke Silahkan Yami Kisara. ato orang terdampar

Ayu : Halo kak Yaki bagai mana kabarmu baik gak?...

Eh Shun masi akan kumunculkan secara dia kan OC asli saya….Heheheheh…tapi cari inspirasi buat memunculkannya dulu…Jadinya saya harus muter otak.. _ "(ampe puyeng) Dung….Kyuuunggg…Dung!.

Dan akhirnyan munculin juga ama Mokuba pas akhir.."

Yami : Muncul dengan sebuah awal Teriakan?

Atem : WKWKWKwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk!

Mokuba :( Cemberut Ria)

Yugi :Yaaaaay….Silakan Post selanjutnya.

* * *

Shun : To iloveyugiohGX93 7/27/13 . chapter 1

ayu : thank you for reading this FF maybe I will try to change the language if you want to read it :D

Haru : umm...untuk Ricchan Yami no Hime

Mokuba : Ayu gimana menurutmu?

* * *

Ayu : Um bingung ngejelasin…."

Noa : Haa?

Ayu : Baiklah untuk mewakili postinganku yang ini dan postingan kak ega kuberitahu dengan jelas. Dalam cerita ini dan cerita Ega Penulisnya berbeda Aku dengan tulisanku dan Ega penulis Fic dan sekaligus pemilik akun Erlangga186.

memories she of the world's deserts Fic keluaran Akhir 2012 adalah milik Ega dan munculnya nama Ruega Kaiba…sudah muncul dari ep 5 atau ep 8 dan akhirnya sepanjang cerita selama ini mulai muncul (Btw ini Fic sudah hamper 1 lebih tahun di FF). kalau gak salah dan kakaku perna meminta izin pada Rueganya sendiri, Tak mungin sebagai Penulis yang lebih lama di Random YuGiOh Indonesia dari Kak Ega Penulis seperti anda tak tahu tentang itu. Sementara Para pembaca Seperti Yami kisara, Gia XY, Yura Othora, Ruega kaiba ,Laksmi dan beberapa Penulis pun pernah membacanya dan berkomentar.

Disitu terpampang betul nama Ruega Kaiba kalau anda berpikir Saya dan kakak Saya (EGA) dengan segaja memakai nama Oc orang Sembarangan tampa minta izin. Kami keberatan sekali dengan 2 kometar anda di Fic saya dan Fic kk saya.

"kenapa anda tak berikan komentar ini dibulan setelah nama ruega masuk, kenpa harus berkomentar itu sekarang setela Fic resmi 1 tahun lebih?"

Ega :

Maaf anda salah Bung!, itu sudah OC dengan jelas saya meminta Izin pada Ruega pada Facebook dan Chat waktu itu masi ada disana dan tidak terhapus silakan Cek sendiri kalau mau dan komentar anda di memories she of the world's deserts itu tak memiliki unsure Flame serta komentar untuk mengajari kami melainkan tekanan bagi kami yang seolah menjadi opnum kelompok jahat dirandom ini dan soal The Dark Twon ,penulis Ayu186 yang baru di munculkan di FF Yugioh! Bulan lalu telah mendapat Izin dari 2 orang yang bersakutan baik Yurika(Gia-XY) dan Ruega Kaiba-(CI) serta Oc saya (Ega an Shun Kazami) awalnya tentang FF satu ini memang sempat dijadikan pembicaraan di Random FB ade saya yang selaku orang yang menjadi angota Grub itu. Dan salah Faham telah kami selesaikan dengan para Obnum yang tak terima merasa nama Ruega ada di cerita kami berdua.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE TOWN**

**Genre: Friend-Ship, Suspense, Horor ,Humor**

**Warning:Gaje puls goyang-goyang(?), tanda baca Ngacho , Typo bermekaran sakura(?), EYD ngawur, cetar topan membahanaaa!(syarimin)**

**By Najua Erlangga.(Ayu186)**

**Chara : Yugioh & Oc plus Oc**

* * *

**Bab III : Elmbem Kryou Budha.**

"Aduuh! ITAIIII!" Suara Jeritan Terdengar Lantang dari Suara Barithone yang suram(?) Pemuda Muto. Atau kita panggil Yami Muto.

" Dasar, kok bisa-bisanya ada Elmbem jatuh menimpa kepalaku di dalam area perkuburan tempatku pingsan tadi?" Keluhnya kesal sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang tadi tertimpa Elmbem terbuat dari besi itu. Seperti sang artis kita ini terbangun diarea perkuburan dengan Mood 100% jengkel(?).

" Apa di negara ini ada tradisi melempar barang kekepala orang yang nyasar di kuburan, ya? " Katanya keheranan..

(Ayu : Loh, loh emang ada yang seperti itu? :( )

(Yami G : Berisik)

Memang tadinya Yami tersadar di sebuah area perkuburan tua, ada tulisan di papannya(PERKUBURAN JERUK PURUT) Rada mirip Kuburan China atau belanda karna kuburanya terdapat nisan-yang besar-besar plus mewah karna di marmer dengan bertehel batu jintan.

saat dia sedang berjalan melewati gerbang Keluar/masuk perkuburan itu, tiba-tiba sebuah Elmbem bertuliskan Kanji suci seukuran telapak tangan, yang terbuat dari besi dan kuningan entah darimana menimpa kepalanya yang hampir membuat dirinya pingsan lagi...(Sukurin…..Kacien …delu).

"Btw, ini Elmbem darimana ya? Bentuknya aneh tapi keren biasanya kan di pake pendeta atau para sholin diTv buat nyegel Hantu-atau penyucian gitu, bagus jadi cenderamata kalu ada kolektor bisa dijual mahal... "ucapnya melirik Elmbem.(Ayu : Euhh… -_-").

Bentuk Elmbem yang didapat Yami terlihat berbentuk bulat dengan hiasan lekungan dengan tulisan kanji, Penyucian tak lupa benda itu dililit dengan ujung Pita warna emas dan ada bell tergantung pada talinya. Elmbem :Jimat penyucian.

" Tapi yang membuatku paling heran adalah, kenapa benda ini bisa ada disini dan siapa yang melemparkannya padaku? Kalau ketemu orangnya aku mau komplain karena kena kepalaku dan minta ganti rugi atas benjolnya..."

Yami terus berjalan tak tentu arah sambil mengamati embem itu. Tak lama kemudian Yami melihat benda seperti guling yang berdiri tegak di dekat kebun pisang di sebelah Kirinya.

" Apa itu? Kenapa guling itu bisa berdiri tegak begitu? " Katanya keheranan di dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba guling itu melompat-lompat ke arah kiri...

" Woaahh... gulingnya bisa loncat! Guling macam apa itu, apa ada batrenya ya? Beli dimana biar dapat guling kayak gitu?" Ucap Yami terbelak dengan wajah terkesan bukan main.

" Cring-cring-cring..." sebuah suara bell dari elmbemnya terdengar menghentikan Aktifitas siguling yang bahagia(?). ia berhenti melompat dan mendelik super stundere ke arah Yami...

" Uwoohhh itu wajah cewek! OH Mygod... Gulingnya Kok punya muka ulatan gitu, plus ada belatung nya...! Itu bukan guling ya! Itu manusia yang dililit sekaligus dibungkus kain putih! "(Yaealah…masak ada guling kayak itu)

#Striiing!# Mendengar kata-kata Yami yang cukup keras membuat sang Guling bereaksi 186% Dan emosi lalu siap memakan Yami hidup-hidup.

" 3 "

" 2 "

" 1 "

**"KABORRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

Yami berlari tak tentu, arah sempai sesuatu yang cetar lewat(?)

" AWAASSSS SEPEDA INI GAK ADA REMNYAAAA!" teriak sebuah suara yang cepat tersampai di telinganya. Baru saja dia menginjakkan kakinya tepat di tengah-tengah perempatan kuburan, tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak dari jalan sebelah kirinya. Yami menoleh dan... #BRAKKK!#

...

...

...

" Uuuhhh... Hari ini aku Sial terus-terusan...nemu sepeda malah gak punya Rem juga "umpat sebuah suara dan, itu adalah Yurika. Yang terjatuh di atas tubuh Yami dan duduk tepat di atas "Tubuh sang pria bermarga Muto itu"

" Oh!YAMIIIIIIIIII!~" Yurika langsung memeluk erat Yami.

Yuri : " Ini beneran kamu, kan? Bukan hantu, kan? Bukan dedemit kan?"

Katanya sambil memeluk dan mengguncang-guncang kepala Yami ke kiri dan kanan untuk memastikan. Ini manusia apa mahluk jadi-jadian(?).

" Awuuhhh... Yurika-chan, hentikan... Kepalaku Pusing nih..."Kata Yami dengan Pandangan yang berkunang-kunang.

" Aahhhh, syukurlah ketemu...Kupikir aku hanya sendirian disini Hueeee~~" Katanya girang dan memeluknya lagi dengan linangan air mata seperti di film-film korea(Haa?).

...

(Ano)

….

(sepertinya ada yang ganjal…serius)

…..

(mari lanjot lagi)

" Eh, Yuri-chan... Bisa tolong bangun, gak? Kalau aku mau dengan senang hati kita bisa punya anak, loh..." Ucap Yami ceplas-ceplos.

"Apa? Maksudnya?" Kata Yurika sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Perlu waktu beberapa detik bagi Yurika untuk mengerti perkataan Yami. Saking girangnya dia baru sadar kalau dari tadi dia menduduki "anu-nya" si Yami. Wajah Yuri langsung merah padam.

" PORNNOOOO!" Teriaknya sambil menonjok pipi kiri sekuat tenaga dan langsung berdiri. Bagai di tinju sebagai, petinju kelas dunia dan mementalkan Yami beberapa meter dari tempatnya"(?).

**DUAAAAAAARRRRRK!**

" Khan hamu hendiri hang jahuh di atas itu-ku... henafa haku difukul...?" Katanya sambil memegangi pipinya kirinya yang mulai membengkak Merah.

"Diam…MESUMMM! "ucap Yurika lalu, mementalkan Yami dengan sekali hentakan membuatnya terpelanting, sekligus terlempar kearah si guling dan ikut terlempar saking indahnya ke kebun pisang. Andai Yugi atau Ega melihat ini pasti bagus untuk diabadikan dalam Vidio secara mereka Youtuber.

**BRAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!**

"Adaww….ITHEEEEE! "Teriak Yami meringis kesakitan sambil tak sengaja menonjok Siguling lalu ia terlempar jauh, dan Yami hanya melonggo bisanya ia menonjok setan itu hingga terlempar begitu, iapun melirik Elmben itu bercahaya pada tangannya, apa mungkin jimat itu yang melakukannya.

…..

Beberapa meter dari tempatnya terlihat Haru yang terbengun disebuah Rumah kayu yang sudah reot dan tua, itu sendirian. Ia berada di sebuah kamar beralaskan sebuah kasur gelar tua dan beberapa sanggul, yang dipaku didinding lalu sebuah meja rias kecil, disana terdapat sebuah bedak sisir bamboo dan beberapa tisik konde, ruangan ini seperti ruangan jepang jaman dulu. Diliahat dari usia dan tempatnya sangat tak terawat dalam jangka lama dan ia yakin ini kamar seorang wanita, karna ada beberapa kimono wanita tergantung pada tara(gantungan Khusus Kimono masa Edo).

"Ini dimana?"

"…Rue-Chan…"

"…Seto-Kun…"

"…Yuri-Chan…"

"…Atem…"

"…Ega…"

"…Yugi…"

"Yami? ….Teman-teman? Kalian dimana?" namun tak ada seorang pun yang menjawab panggilannya Cuma suara jangkrik, dan Angin yang seolah membuat bulu kudu berdiri.

"Tak-Tok-Tak-Tok-Tak!"

Sebuah suara pelahan dari luar ruangan seperti sebuah langkah kaki seseorang yang mengunakan Haikil atau sepatu berhak tinggi dari luar ruangan seolah akan memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Tak-Tok-Tak-Tok-Tak!"

Dan suara-suara tersebut semakin Keras.

**TAK-TOK-TAK-TOK-TAK-TOK!**

Ketakutan mulai keluar di tubuhnya, ia merasakan suara Haikil makin berat sampai pintu kamar ini, semakin membuat bulu kudu merinding, Haru melirik semua Ruangan dan melihat sebuah Almari geser yang biasanya, digunakan orang jepang tradisional menyimpan kasur. Lalu masuk dan bersembunyi didalamnya.

Terdengar pintu ruangan terbuka dan suara Haikil semakin keras, rasanya Jantung dan gemetar Haru terasa ingin keluar dan air matanya mulai keluar. Ketika suara mengerikan terdengar.

**_"Dimana!? Wanita itu?" _**

Entah suara laki-laki atau perempuan namun suara itu begitu berat, paraw dan mengerikan, suara lengkingan dan ada suara tangisan dan suara wanita ketawa di sekelilingnya, Rasanya gadis itu ingin berteriak keras menatap itu semua.

_"Jangan bersuara Rei, kalau tidak kita berdua akan mati"_

Suara pelan disampingnya, terdengar bisik membuat gadis itu mendelik lebar matanya seolah ingin keluar dan melirik kesampingnya dan ternyata menemukan sesosok gadis dengan wajah paras yang sama denganya. Haru tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ia menatap gadis itu dengan wajah pucat pasi, gadis itu memiliki rambut pendek seperti dia memiliki mata yang sama, kulit yang begitu dingin berwarna pucat dan itu adalah mahluk Transparant.

**Tzuku**

* * *

**Kaiba : Umm…gua rada lega kalau tujuanku udah di tetapin dicerita EP kemaren"Mengangguk agak lega.**

**Yami : KENAPA GUA KENA HAJAR! UDAH KEPALA GUE DIJATHOIN TUH JIMAT!**

**Yurika : DIAM LOE MESUM! **

**Bakura : Wkwkwkwkwkw….baku hajar dengan SiGuling pula(Ngakak)**

**Ayu : Yami meski-pun loe di tampar sebanyak 2 kali(?) ,akan tetapi loe kan dapat yang enak-enak jugakan :)**

**Marik : Yami perhitungan.**

**Shun : Matre**

**Haru :…**

**Yami :BERISIK!...Ealah sekarang apa-apa kan mahal?**

**Yugi : Btw nasipku gimana?**

**Ega : Gue Juga!**

**Atem : Setan siapa? Yang ada di dekatnya Haru?**

**Ayu : O-Oh itu masalah nanti..masi tersegel**

* * *

**Ayu ;Emak Gia, kayaknya….semua pada nyasar, dan Kaiba sebagai Ayah Harus mencarai anaknya 1-1.(SLAP! AUTHOR)**

**Shun : Yah dan dia menjadi bapaknya mulai hari ini(?)**

**Seto : sejak akan gue harus jadi bapak kalian**

* * *

Sharina 8/18/13 . chapter 2

Yang pasti mobil Bmw hancur total wkwkwkwkwkwk

* * *

**Ruega Kaiba.**

**Tora : Ok- Jawab tuh, kau berikan jawaban kalian jangan kekanak-kanakan seperti ini.**

**Ayu : TUICH! Cemberut.**

**Noa : Jadi gimana nih author?**

**Ayu : Oke?**

**Tora : Oke O,O?**

**Ayu : Aku, minta maaf atas hal ini dan kekanak-kanakan aku tahu, ini kesalahanku dan kakak ega membelaku karna aku adiknya jadi aku minta maaf, aku akan mencoba mematuhi semua aturan pada FF mulai dari sekarang.**

* * *

Raccon

Ada sih nama Shun Di Yugioh tapi kayaknya Cuma hanya orang yang muncul Cuma satu chapter kalo gak salah


	4. Chapter 4

**THE TOWN**

Genre: Friend-Ship, Suspense, Horor ,Humor

Warning:Gaje puls goyang-goyang(?), tanda baca Ngacho , Typo bermekaran sakura(?), EYD ngawur, cetar topan membahanaaa!(syarimin)

By Najua Erlangga.(Ayu186)

Chara : Yugioh & Oc plus Oc

**Bab IV ; Twins' Degger Gods Impral.**

Yugi dan Ega mendapati mereka berdua, berada di Pinggir Kota di depan Pohon Beringin yang gelap dengan pencahayaan lampu jalanan yang menyala redup.

"ADOWW! Kita ada dimana? "

Terlihat sesosok Mahluk tuhan paling seksi eh salah, Sesosok mahluk Abstral transparan Wanita bertubuh Semok dan berdada indah namun wajah sungguh(?) amat mengerikan, karna wajahnya yang berurat, kemerehaan memperlihatkan Otaknya yang hancur berantakan. Bisa terlihat dari kepalanya mungkin ia korban tabrakan Kepalanya makanya hancur berantakan.

"ADOWWW! MUKA GILEE! JELEK ABISS TUH MUKA!" Teriak Ega dengan, wajah kaget.

"Amid-amid gua mau jadi Pacarnya"Ucap Yugi dengan pandangan Aneh.

"Ha-Hantu…Ben-Ben-BENERAN!"

"Kamu Jarang Buka Youtube PENAMPAKAN ,atau Maen Game Horor sih makanya takut gitu "Ucap Yugi dengan pandangan meremehin.

"Yugi Aku berani banget maen Gamenya tapi masalahnya di depankita itu. Nyata Oi! NYATA HANTU TUHHH!"Jerit Ega sambil Kabur Ria.

"Andai Aku bawa Kamera, aku akan menfotonya dan memasukannya Keinstalgram pasti banyak yang Like diFacebook atau di Yahoo, atau Twitter tercintakuu!"Ucap Yugi cemberut Ria sambil berlari.

"Yugii! Ngomgong santai itu Kau SALAH TEMPAT BAKAAAAAAAAAA!"

"KABBBORRRRRR!"

Namun Sang Hantu wanita bertubuh semok tak diam saja dan langsung mengejar dua perjaka yang panic dan berlari itu, dengan wajah marah plus mengerikan dengan cekikikan.

"Aku tak mauu disini! DEMIII TUHAAAAAN!"jerit Ega.

" Hush... Hush... Pergi! Aku tak punya apa-apa,Gak punya pacar, belum menikah, Baru ditolak gadis ke 45 yang aku tembak dan kemarin belum beli Game keluaran 2013 Fatal Frame 23 edition,(?) jangan aniaya aku, aku cuma seorang warga baik hati, tak sombong yang entah bagaimana tiba-tiba berada disini, jadi kumohon pergilah."Umpat Yugi sambil berlari mendayu-dayu membuat Ega Swedtrob.(All : Hueeek-Muntah berjamaah).

"Tuhaaaaan…kenapa nasipku malang begini!"

"Gak kusangka kita bisa lihat Hantu, Hebat gak sia-sia liburan kita "Ucap Yugi dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Oi…Oi…Gak sia-sia, Gundulmu Bakaa!,"

Keduanya terus berlari hingga mencapai sebuah Kuil Budha. Sebuah kuil dengan Obor yang masih menyala namun kebanyakan dindingnya yang terbuat dari Kayu sudah rusak dimakan usia dan lapuk. Keduanya nekat memasuki salah satu ruangan dan berjumpa dengan patung budha dan tempat itu sejenis altar.

"Hosh….Hosh…..Apa Kita udah Aman!? "Tanya Yugi yang ngos-ngosan.

"Sepertinya Aman" Kata Ega, yang kelelahan.

"So kita dimana? "

"Umm….sepertinya ini Altar"

"Altar !? Ternyata diindonesia ada seperti ini juga? "

"Sebagian Mayoritas manusia di Indonesia adalah Agama Buhda, Akan tetapi Altar yang biasa kuliat berbeda dengan Altar yang ini Jauh berbeda?," Ucap Ega yang memang adalah orang berdarah Indonesia, Anak kuliah Tehnik itu melirik Altar dengan seksama.

Keanehan Altar ini begitu mencolok, Patung dewanya yang berbeda terbuat dari perunggu, sesajiennya yang sudah tercampur dengan sarang laba-laba dan membusuk, beberapa lilin yang berwarna Merah menyalakan api berwarna hijau, tentu itu aneh.

"Ega Lihat apa yang kutemukan!? "

"Ini?"

"Degger bukan?"

"Ya"

"Ini Degger yang terbuat dari Besi yang sudah berkarat karna tua dan sudah tak pernah ditempa " Ucap Ega melirik , Isi kotak berwarna abu-abu yang di temukan Yugi dan lingkari pembatas suci bertali merah. Degger kiri bersimbol Naga dan Degger Kanan bersimbol Elang.

"Apa artinya..Ya?" ucap Yugi mendelik heran.

"Entahlah Tap-"

Mulut Ega otomatis tertutup rapat setelah melirik beberapa jengkal dari Yugi dan dirinya, karna Btw Hantu Yang mengejar mereka berdiri disana.

"Dia Muncuuul! XD "Teriak Yugi Heboh sekaligus bahagia(?).

"Gyaaaaaaa!..Ha-Ha-Hantunya, HANTUNYAAA BALIK LAGGGGIIII!"Jerit Ega makin Panik.

Yami dan Ega melirik 2 Degger dalam kotak Yang di pegang Yugi ,entah mengapa, melihat benda itu bercahaya dan bergetar(seperti getaran Ponsel) dan tampa pikir Panjang Yugi mengambilnya dan menyiapin Kuda-kudanya.

"Yugi Kau mau apa?"

"Melawanya, dalam Game Horor biasanya sering kejadian ada benda buat melawan Hantukan" Ucap Yugi dengan Pose hebatnya.

"Tapi Loe Pikir Dong! Ini dunia NYATA OIII!"

Yugi pun Tak menghirawkan himbawan untuk melarikan diri, ia mendekati Hantu n mencoba menebasnya dan sungguh diluar dugaan hantu tadi Terpental mundur beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

ZAZZZZZZZZTT!

"CIUS..NIH! O,O! "Tereak Ega kaget.

"Hahaha…Makanya jangan Remehin Gamer kayak saya" Ucap Yugi Bangga.

"Ok kalao gitu, Kita serang dia dengan satu tebasan Ega pake aja satunya biar tuh hantu terlempar kePlanet Pluto" ucap Yugi dengan muka seringai iblisnya.

"Oke aku siap"

" Ega?"

"Apaan Yugi?,"

" Gimana kalau kita namain duet kita " The Super Hero Combination of Duo Ghostbusters From the Cursed Town?"

" Ribet plus norak banget namanya, tapi bolehlah..."Ucap Ega sambil bergaya seperti super hero dipasar(?).

" Yeah, togheter we're Invinsible!"

" Kita berdua emang kombinasi yang..."

" SHUPHEEEEERRR!"

" SUPEEEEEERRR!"

"CHETARRRR!

" MEMBAHAAAANANNNN!"

"THOPAAAN!

"BHADAYYY"

"RASAKAN SERANGAN COWOK CHOMBO TWINS DAGGER COWOK JOMBLOOO!"

Teriak mereka berdua berbarengan sambil bergaya ala super norak n Lebay dalam cerita charon Shinchan. (Bayangin sendiri aja ya gayanya mereka. XD)

**"BZZZZZZZZZ!"**

Keduanya melayangkan tebasan secara brutal kepada hantu, sebuah jeritan tak tertahankan keluar dari mulut sang hantu dan perlahan memudar diselubung cahaya putih, lalu memperlihatkan wajah yang penuh kelegaan.

"Terimakasi" Ucap hantu lalu menghilang.

" Nah, sekarang kita harus jalan kemana?"

"Bentar Ega, Lihat ada Diari baca aja dulu?"

Jounochi Katsuya

3 Agustus 1989

Aku adalah seorang Ordafer yang menangani Hal-hal dunia Spritual, 3 agustus kala itu aku sedang meneliti sebuah serikat yang disebut Reiden Abbys bersama beberapa rekanku, sebuah Serikat yang mempercayaai dewa Reiden Abbys dengan menjadikan arwah dan tumbal dengan Mengerikan. Sudah banyak Kota kecil yang menjadi imbasnya dan menghilang begitu saja.

Aku dan Rekanku Hiroto Honda dan rekanku yang lain, membuat beberapa benda, untuk melindungi orang-orang dari serikat itu ada sekitar 7 benda yang kami ciptakan. Dan benda Sword dagger Imperial ini adalah buatanku. namun aku belum menjamin bahwa senjata itu 100% atau tidak. Oh ya benda itu juga mampu menyucikan Arwah penasaran.

Besok Aku dan rekanku yang lain akan memeriksa beberapa kota yang katanya di Indonesia ada tradisi serupa.

Andai Kami tak bisa melakukanya Aku berharap Ada seseorang yang dapat menghentikan semua ini.

"Tak kusangka senjata ini buatan orang yang ada didiari ini" Ucap Yugi usai membaca.

"Dia orang Jepang, itulah penyebabnya kau bisa membaca catatan itu Yugi?"

"Ya..kau benar!"

"Kalau begitu, selanjutnya kita kemana Yugi?"

Tiba-tiba hantu gadis cilik muncul di jalan arah kanan. Mereka, wajah imut bagai boneka Kiku dijepang dengan daster putih berenda selutut dan rambut hitam terurai panjang yang indah dan menujuk arah pintu keluar.

"Apa kita akan mengikutinya?"Tanya Ega pada Yugi.

" Iya! Ega, ayo kita ikuti." Ajaknya.

" Okhe."

Ditempat lain

"Noa apa kau sudah bisa menghubunginya?" Panggil Shun yang kala itu tengah mengemudikan mobil ,bersama Noa di dalam mobil dan Marik dibangku belakang pemuda berambut perak itu tengah mencoba melacak ponsel Kaiba dengan mengunakan jaringan Komputer Khusus KC.

"Belum tak bisa nyambung, Shun?"Ucap Noa.

"Bagaimana Marik apa kau bisa melacak Ponsel mereka?"Tanya Shun pada Marik.

"Sepertinya bisa akan tetapi ada yang aneh?

"Aneh?"

"Mereka semua ada dibagian Hutan, namun sinyalnya goyang-goyang begini seperti Diganggu oleh sesuatu.

**Ayu : selesai juga!**

**Jou : Gua minta keadilan!  
Ega : bukan gua yang culis pak-de si my sister tuh yang tulis(nunjuk ayu)  
Honda : Ayu Gue Jugaaaaaaaaaa Mintaaaa keaadilllllaaaan!**

**Ayu ; Apa? Kok pada langsung Kompline?**

**Jou : Bisa-bisanya gua muncul hanya nama doang**

**Honda : GUA JUGGGGA!**

**Yugi : gimana temen-temen ada yang mau gabung Hero Combination of Duo Ghostbusters From the Cursed Town**

**All Chara : OGAH!**

**Noa :Kok Marik bisa ngelacak**

**Ega : Marik kok bisa NGELACAK telpon?**

** Ayu : Karna Marik disini seorang Hacker  
**

**All : APAAAAA!**

**ok...kalau begitu sampa jumpa lgiiiii**


End file.
